The Great Mouse Detective/Credits
1986 Version Opening Credits *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *"The Great Mouse Detective" *With the Voice Talents of **Vincent Price as Professor Ratigan **Barrie Ingham - Basil **Val Bettin - Dawson **Susanne Pollatschek - Olivia **Candy Candido - Fidget **Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson **Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen **and Alan Young as Flaversham *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II *Music: Henry Mancini *Produced by: Burny Mattinson *Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits *Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw *Based on the "Basil Of Baker Street" book series by Eve Titus and Paul Galdone *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon *Art Direction: Guy Vasilovich *Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner *Color Styling: Jim Coleman *Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal *Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg *Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton *Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth *Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester *Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas *Assistant Animators: Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan *Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar *Animation Camera: Ed Austin *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark *Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack *Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother *Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow *Additional Voice Talents of **Basil Rathbone - Sherlock Holmes **Laurie Main - Watson **Shani Walls - Lady Mouse **Walker Edmiston - Citizen **Barrie Ingham - Bartholomew *Thug Guards: Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Val Bettin, Walker Edmiston *"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" Music: Henry Mancini Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *"Goodbye, So Soon" Music: Henry Mancini Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *"Let Me Be Good To You" Written and Performed by: Melissa Manchester Produced by: Robbie Buchanan Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. *Prints by DeLuxe® *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios *No. 28113 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO *© MCMLXXXVI by The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. 1992 re-issue Opening Credits *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *"The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective" *With the Voice Talents of **Jonathan Freeman as Professor Ratigan **Rich Little - Basil **Frank Oz - Dawson **Kristen Dunst - Olivia **Mickey Rooney - Fidget **Jean Stapleton - Mrs. Judson **Betty White - The Mouse Queen **and Michael Forest as Flaversham *Music: Henry Mancini *Produced by: Burny Mattinson *Directed by: John Musker, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits *Story Adapted by: Ron Clements, John Musker, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff *Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Ron Husband, Rick Farmiloe, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon *Art Direction: Guy Vasilovich *Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner *Color Styling: Jim Coleman *Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal *Coordinating Animators: Dave Suding *Editors: James Melton *Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester *Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Anthony DeRosa, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Michael G. McKinney, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas *Assistant Animators: Gail Frank, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Kaaren Spooner, Peggy Tonkonogy, Ellen Woodbury *Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Jennifer Yuan *Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Marcia Y. Kimura, Stephen L. Lubin, Brian McKim, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson *Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie *Color Models: Cindy Finn, Brigitte Strother *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow *Additional Voice Talents of **Basil Rathbone - Sherlock Holmes **Laurie Mann - Watson **Shani Wallis - Lady Mouse **Ellen Hitzhugh - Bar Maid **Walker Edmiston - Citizen **Rich Little - Bartholomew *Thug Guards: Wayne Allwine, John C. Reilly, Christopher Plummer, Walker Edmiston *"Bohemian Rhapsody" By Freddie Mercury Performed by Queen Courtesy of Hollywood Records / EMI Records *"Dream Weaver" Written & performed by Gary Wright Produced by David Gamson & Gary Wright *"Loud Love" By Chris Cornell Performed by Soundgarden Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. *"Rock Candy" By Ronnie Montrose, Sammy Hagar, Bill Church & Denny Carmassi Performed by BulletBoys Produced by Ted Templeman BulletBoys performs courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. *"Loving Your Lovin'" By Jerry Williams Performed by Eric Clapton Courtesy of Reprise Records *"Hot and Bothered" By Eric Brittingham & Tom Keifer Performed by Cinderella Produced by Gary Lyons & Tom Keifer Courtesy of Mercury / PolyGram Inc. *"Sikamikanico" By Anthony Kiedis, Flea, John Frusciante & Chad Smith Performed by Red Hot Chili Peppers Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. *"Foxy Lady" Written & performed by Jimi Hendrix Courtesy of Are You Experienced? Ltd. *"Why You Wanna Break My Heart" By Dwight Twilley Performed by Tia Carrere Produced by Ted Templeman *"Ride With Yourself" By Greg Fields & Georg Dolivo Performed by Rhino Bucket Courtesy of Reprise Records *"Feed My Frankenstein" By Zodiac Mindwarp, Alice Cooper, Nick Coler & Ian Richardson Performed by Alice Cooper Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing *"Time Machine" By Geezer Butler, Ronnie James Dio & Tony Iommi Performed by Black Sabbath Black Sabbath performs courtesy of Warner Bros. Records / I.R.S. Records *"Ballroom Blitz" By Mike Chapman & Nicky Chinn Performed by Tia Carrere Produced by Ted Templeman *"Wayne's World Theme (Extended Version)" By Mike Myers & G.E. Smith Performed by Wayne & Garth Produced by G.E. Smith *Prints by Technicolor® *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios *No. 31308 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO *© MCMLXXXVI, MCMXCII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc.